1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve, more particularly to a valve assembly which can be used in conjunction with high hydraulic pressure. This valve assembly can be mounted in a horizontal or vertical position.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional valve device is vertically mounted in a reservoir. The conventional valve device includes a linkage having a first end provided with a control valve member, and a second end provided with a float. When the liquid level in the reservoir recedes, so the float descends, the control valve member moves upward, opening, to allow the liquid to flow upward into the reservoir. Then, as the liquid level has increased and reached the desired volume, the float is raised, and the control valve member is moved downward, closing, to stop the flow of the liquid.
When the conventional type of valve device is used in high pressure hydraulic systems, the control valve member is easily dislodged from the closed position by the upward hydraulic pressure. This tendency to leak constitutes a serious disadvantage. Furthermore, a valve of this type cannot be mounted horizontally in the reservoir, should the reservoir have a horizontal liquid inlet.